Sentomaru
Sentoumaru is the captain of the Marines' Science Unit and bodyguard of Vegapunk. Appearance Sentoumaru is a large man with a stocky build like a sumo wrestler. Despite this, his face and haircut look like that of a child, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib with a mark meaning "heaven" all over underneath a brown apron with an emblem at the front, and a large red and white rope known as a tsuna, traditionally worn by yokozuna.“FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 403” History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sentoumaru was first seen on top of a building when Dias attempted to escape his slavery from his Tenryuubito enslavers, although not introduced then. Sentoumaru had been disappointed that Dias could not possibly have survived in the New World. One Piece Manga - Vol.51 Chapter 497, Sentoumaru's first appearance. When Kizaru arrives on the island he attempts to look for his subordinate but is unsuccessful. Later Sentourmaru is seen on top of a building wondering why Kizaru had not contacted him, since the fight had already started.One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Sentoumaru wonders where Kizaru went to. When Sentoumaru finally contacted Kizaru, Kizaru was scolded by Sentoumaru for trying to use a Black Den Den Mushi instead of his Baby Den Den Mushi. One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 510, Sentoumaru scolds Kizaru over his error with the Den Den Mushi. After the Straw Hats defeat PX-4, Sentoumaru arrives, revealing only his name in passing, and attacks the Straw Hats with PX-1. Luffy attempts to split up the Straw Hats, but Sentoumaru goes after him, Robin and Chopper; PX-1 pursues Nami, Franky and Sanji; and Kizaru intercepts Zoro, Brook and Usopp. Sentoumaru knocks Luffy back with his attacks, claiming to have the strongest defense in the world. After the Straw Hats try to escape, he follows Luffy and sics PX-1 after a wounded Zoro. He manages to best the weakened Luffy physically even without using his broad axe. He is then seen looking surprised at Chopper's "Monster" form before he was attacked. Whitebeard War Near the final stretches of the Battle of Marineford, Sentoumaru arrived from the back of the bay, backed up with an army of at least twenty Pacifista, being the master stroke of the Marines' strategy, which would change the battle and enforce it to its final phase. Sentoumaru claimed that they have waited long enough, and it is their turn to strike. Sentoumaru is seen later in the battle, complaining with Boa Hancock because she destroyed quite a number of Pacifistas. When Boa, being asked why she acted that way, replied that "love strikes like a hurricane", Sentoumaru remained quite confused about the sense of the answer. Major Battles * PX-1, Kizaru and Sentoumaru vs. the Straw Hat Pirates * Sentoumaru and Pacifistas vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies Trivia * Sentoumaru's name contains the kanji for "peach" (桃) in reference to the Japanese story Momotaro, from which the Admiral names are also derived. He is also seen eating peaches while waiting for Kizaru to call him. * His design is heavily based on that of the Japanese folklore hero Kintarō (also known as samurai Sakata no Kintoki), who was notable for wearing nothing but a bib, carrying a massive axe, and sumo wrestling with bears. Additionally, his attack, Ashigara Dokkoi, is a pun on Mt. Ashigara, the place where Kintaro was raised.Sakata no Kintoki - A Wikipedia article on the character Sentoumaru is based on. * In the Anime, Luffy compares the Gorgon Sisters' attacks to Sentoumaru's attacks when they were using Haki, but it has yet to be confirmed that he has Haki. Related Articles *Marines *Pacifista *Kizaru *Bartholomew Kuma References External Links * Broadaxe - Wikipedia article on the type of axe Sentoumaru uses. Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Captains